


Jingle Bats

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Pointless holiday drabble guaranteed to spark a debate over the "actual" lyrics. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Jingle Bats

Jingle Bats

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Pointless holiday drabble guaranteed to spark a debate over the "actual" lyrics.

**********

Wonder Woman found Batman in the lab. Smiling, she leaned against the countertop. When it became obvious she wouldn't move out of his way, he stared at her.

"The orphans loved our Christmas gifts," she commented.

He grunted, reaching around her for a slide.

"Did you know there are alternate lyrics to certain holiday songs?" she asked innocently.

Batman glowered.

"Jingle bells..." she began.

His teeth ground together.

"Batman smells..." she continued.

He turned away from her.

"Robin laid an egg."

His eyes rolled under his cowl. 

"Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away."

"Not funny," Batman growled.

END


End file.
